Crimson Fairytale
by XxLonexLovexX
Summary: "Oh how she wished his lips would leave her throat and touch her own. Even if by accident, she would still cherish it. She wished for what she could not have…" - Yuki was born a normal human, when her parents were murdered Cross Academy took her in. Zero - her best friend, brotherly figure, and her first and only love; is a Vampire. And still she loves him even then. ZeroxYuki


_Please note: This is what I believe would happen, had Yuki never been a vampire but a normal girl. Enjoy and review! It will be short, only because I want to see if anyone will wish for a continuation. So REVIEW!  
And while you do, I will let the plot bunnies feast upon my sudden muse to create stories.  
_

* * *

**Crimson Fairytale **

_Her body trembled, lips tight as her hands slowly ran up and down her arms. The young girl wore a thick jacket, but as the night began to set in the fabric seemed to do little to keep her warmth._

_"Otōsan…" Her small, frightened voice rang out in the night. There was no answer aside from the howling wind and the sharp sting of the snow against her face. She continued forward, boots sinking in deeper as she wondered._

_"Okāsan..?" She called again, voice trembling as she fought back tears. Her cold gloved hand rubbed her eyes, and she flinched back from the uncomfortable sensation. And then she saw it; a shadowy figure in the night, slowly heading toward her._

_"Otōsan?" Her frightened voice spoke, a small glimmer of hope rose in her voice. She found her legs moving faster toward the figure, only to stop dead as a pair of glowing red eyes appeared, followed by a wide grin that broke through the darkness eerily._

_"Oh…" A cold voice rang, sending chills through her system. "You must be Yuki… your parents begged a lot for you.."_

_And then he lunged._

She bolted upright, long brown hair flying about her head wildly from the sudden movement before coming to rest down along her arms and back. Small shuddering gasps slid through her lips, her body trembling in fear. That night would never leave her. That night would never let her truly _live_. Not with the memory of her loving mother and father burned in her mind. Their smiles…

"Yuki…" A soft voice murmured from her left, and she turned her head. A small smile appeared on her face at the sight of her roommate, Yuri. The lighter color of her hair made her easy to spot even in the darkness.

"I'm alright… really…" She gave a small smile toward her friend, slowly pushing the covers off of her legs as she glanced at the glowing clock on the nightstand.

"I have duty… I need to get going anyway."

Yuri frowned, but gave a small nod as she settled back under the covers. Her eyes never left Yuki's form as the girl slowly dressed herself. And though she tried to stay awake, she fell back asleep just as Artimis regained its place on Yuki's thigh under her skirt.

Yuki frowned toward her friend, eyebrows drawn together in worry. It lasted only a moment before she turned toward the door, opening it and leaving quietly. When she was sure it was shut with a soft click, she made her way down the hall to start her patrol.

The moment she was outside on the open forestry of the school, she felt a chill go up her spine. Her head turned, and she saw a small flash of silver.

From the darkness, two pale hands slid around her wrists, drawing her back against a broad chest. She released a soft sigh, tilting her head back as a perfectly straight nose skimmed along her jawline.

"Z-Zero…" She let out a small, breathy whisper. "You're hungry… aren't you?"

There was a rough chuckle against her shoulder before his forehead connected softly against the curve of her neck. His arms curled around her, tightening slowly before slowly he released her.

"Its getting harder…" He murmured, slowly backing up until he slumped against the tree. His silver hair shone just as bright as the moon, if not brighter as he slid to sit down at its base.

Yuki had almost always known for years what Zero was. Her first encounter had left her to study, and learn how to identify Vampires upon a glance. But she couldn't hate him. While at first, she was weary, she could only see a kindhearted boy who had been forced to a slow and painful death. A death she couldn't allow.

He fed once a week from her, when the blood tablets would not keep him stated. And she let him without question. He knew nothing of her feelings as far as she knew, and he had none for her that passed brotherly affection. She _knew_ this. But every time he held her as he just had, she couldn't fight the hope that rose in her chest.

_Maybe…_

She knelt down in front of him, reaching forward to take his hand and gently squeeze. The hands that were dangerous, yet only gentle toward her twitched in response. As if he wished to return the action but couldn't find it in himself.

"Its okay Zero…" She knew his conflict. Already he had fed from her this week. And he feared he wouldn't stop going to her when she so willingly offered. And yet she could never stop the small thrill that raced through her when he came to her as he did. Secretly. As though they were in a quiet affair of love.

Her heart ached.

"Its okay…"

She slowly crawled forward, kneeling between his legs as her hands rose to cup his cheeks.

"Take it…"

And for once that's all it took to persuade him. His fingers slid into her hair, pulling her head back and revealing her neck to him. He did not hesitate, slowly opening his mouth before those delicate yet powerful fangs slid into her flesh smoothly. Her body jerked in reaction to the slight pain, but soon it was replaced with slight pleasure that grew and grew as the toxin in his saliva slowly entered her bloodstream.

And all the while, she sat and slowly stroked his hair. As lovingly as she dared, knowing he wouldn't notice the difference while he fed. Even if he noticed, he would assume it to be more motherly surely.

Oh how she wished his lips would leave her throat and touch her own. Even if by accident, she would still cherish it. Even if she had to deny liking it excessively so he would feel better. She wished for what she could not have…

For what was not hers.


End file.
